


The Morning After

by geeky_ramblings



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Spoilers for Zombie Bro, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi wakes up after the night at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Trying Utopium hadn’t been one of Ravi’s best ideas. He thought it would help him understand the drug; instead Ravi is lying naked in bed next to an equally naked Major. The problem is Ravi doesn’t remember how he got there. Ravi knows that he asked Major to baby-sit him while he was on Utopium but everything else is a blur. 

The only reminder he has of last night is a sore bottom and a terrible hang over. Major, however, was still sleeping which gave Ravi the upper hand. He had two choices. One Ravi could sneak out of Major’s bed and pretend that nothing has happened or he could stay and see if there could something more than a one night stand. Something was telling Ravi to go — staying would be a terrible idea. 

He didn’t want to be just one more thing for Major to regret.


End file.
